


The Sky is a Reflection of My Dreams

by Azeri (Lyxiam)



Series: LU - Ficletts [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Character Study, F/M, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxiam/pseuds/Azeri
Summary: He dreams of the sky.From below it seemed endless, unreachable, untainted. It was Her Grace’s sacred place, a place from where she would look down and protect her land from the darkness.Sky didn’t want to be a complicated person. So he will be the one everyone thinks they know everything about, until he doesn’t.





	The Sky is a Reflection of My Dreams

He dreams of the sky.

From below it seemed endless, unreachable, untainted. It was Her Grace’s sacred place, a place from where she would look down and protect her land from the darkness.

He missed the bright open air and the laughter of his friends and his family. And so, he struggled. Fought desperately the chains that were  there  but not. By the time the shackles had buried themselves into his skin and his throat be screamed raw, the web of lies had already obscured the lingering threads of truth.

He remembers the feeling of helplessness. That feeling of yearning to do something and save what was dear to him... and the cursed chains that held him back.

Sometimes when the other heros set up camp, he forgets. The soft crackling of the fire from Wild’s cooking, to the sharp piercing sounds of Warrior’s sword being sharpened, to the howling darkness of the night. Times like these the shackles are back around his wrists and weights are anchoring his ankles to the ground. So he can’t move. Dare not move, lest they dig deeper into his already bruised and bleeding skin.

He learned stillness, detachment from what was happening so he to not agitate his wrists that had already been rubbed raw from his desperate struggle. Betrayal was a funny thing, he chuckled dryly as his captors (_his friends_) did their rounds to make sure he was still alive. It didn’t matter anymore, there was nothing he could do. Stay still, he told himself. Preserve your energy for they day they see the truth, because the time will come (_did come_) when he will be nended to fight (_did fight_) and to  protect .

Until then resign yourself to the darkness, _listen _for information and....._ sleep._

He was ignorant once, when his biggest worry was how to avoid Groose and stay awake during his lectures. Before she fell. 

Then came the surface and  _Hylia_ it was familiar. He didn’t realize it at first, but his feet carried him through paths and groves he didn’t know where there. Tricks with the various fruits and vines were familiar, and he felt like he knew the statues and ruins his the back of his hand.

Then came the first Spring. The moment his uncovered fingers trailed against the water, he remembered.

Children throwing beads of water filled fruit at each other, racing each other to the top of the vine, chatting with the Mogmas and playing tag with the robots.

The sudden influx of memories of a childhood he _did not remember _crashed into his mind, he grabbed his head in pain as he tried to process what was just suddenly there.

He stopped right then and there, mind racing to organize the clashing of the new memories and Skyloft.

“Master Link? Are you alright?” Came a concerned voice in the back of his head.

“I.... Yes. Thank you Fi.” Deciding to ignore the strange memories in favour of finding Zelda he shook his head to rid himself of the lingering pain and continued on his search.

The same thing happened at the second spring. Memories of grilling hours of training and being knighted on the surface became his, and finally at the third spring, the memories of the imprisonment and the battle.

That night he dreamed of the room and shackles, the first of many to come.

Demise was just as difficult to defeat as the first time, without the help of Loftwing and Hylia he had to resort to... more desperate tactics.

And then it was over. With shaking hands and an even shakier smile he caught and spun his precious Zelda all while their tearful banter brought a sense of relief and nostalgia (_when was the last time he properly spoken to her?_).

Zelda (_his precious sun_) spoke of her own memories of a time that was not hers. He caught the tiny flashes of pain and sorrow shining in her eyes and _Hylia_, he wouldn’t (_couldn’t_) do this to her. She didn’t need to know of the lingering effects that the ritual in the holy waters had caused him. He would carry those memories and cherish this life because he got a second chance to be with the woman he loves (_and loved_). They were content the way they are.

Link was happy.

...Until he was torn away from his sun once again. 

Looking at the similar faces he can’t help but wonder if Hylia had made a mistake. Then he watched them. From Four’s tendency to whisper to himself, to Legend’s mysterious journeys, and Wild’s missing memories it was easy to connect with and sympathize with the heros. 

They were connected through a cycle (a stab of guilt pierced his heart). Vicious hardships and heartbreaks and exhausting journeys bonded them together. They all suffered (and were still suffering no matter how much they deny it), and were healing just by being together. He thanked Her Grace for this chance to meet and get to know them. 

Sky’s whole purpose was to protect. He became a knight to fight for his people and dived into the unknown to find Zelda. As Sky watched everyone bond over their various masks around the campfire, he smiled softly.

He would protect this too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time and effort to read this expository dump. 
> 
> I was inspired by a chat was was happening in the Linked AU discord either extreme discussions or live writing, I forget.... and is basically about Sky having the memories of First (based off of the Skyward Sword manga one-shot) and him being First’s reincarnation much like how Sun is Hylia’s. I really don’t know how to write the other characters but I am really tempted to write more fics based around this stuff. You guys interested?
> 
> Anyway, please suggest some tags and stuff cause I really don’t have any idea what (and how) to tag this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
